


De cómo Harry aprendió que siempre hay que abrir los regalos de Navidad

by Aeeet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Espejo, Gen, Harry abre sus regalos, M/M, Minor Character Death, Order of the Phoenix AU, Sirius Vive, SiriusLives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maldiciendo una vez más su desorden, el chico sigue buscando en el baúl hasta que de repente toca algo en el fondo, algo que parece forrado en papel. Cuando lo saca se queda sin aliento, es el regalo que le hizo Sirius en Navidad, algo que en teoría le permitiría hablar con él si lo necesitaba.<br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Las ventajas de un baúl desordenado

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que esta historieta lleva años en mi mente y en la de muchos otros. Ha sido escrito mil veces, pero aquí mi aportación a lo que podría haber ocurrido si Harry se decide a abrir sus malditos regalos de cumpleaños. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerme :)

Mientras rebusca en el baúl a Harry le tiemblan las manos. La imagen de Sirius siendo torturado le nubla los ojos y el dolor de la cicatriz no cesa. Sólo quiere encontrar la capa invisible y salir pitando hacia Londres.

Sirius no puede quedarse ahí, Harry tiene que hacer algo... no puede perder a su única familia.

Maldiciendo una vez más su desorden, el chico sigue buscando en el baúl hasta que de repente toca algo en el fondo, algo que parece forrado en papel. Cuando lo saca se queda sin aliento, es el regalo que le hizo Sirius en Navidad, algo que en teoría le permitiría hablar con él si lo necesitaba.  
   
Probablemente Harry nunca ha necesitado tanto ver a su padrino como ahora, así que aunque se juró a sí mismo no abrirlo, el chico no duda antes de rasgar el papel y descubrir que es un espejo de doble sentido, que sólo tiene que pronunciar el nombre de Sirius y podrá verlo.

Lo hace y cuando la cara sonriente de Sirius aparece en el espejo a Harry se le mueve el mundo. Tanto que se le escapa un grito y se deja caer en el suelo de la habitación.  
-Harry, ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?

Pasa que Harry no entiende nada, Sirius está en el departamento de misterios, no puede estar hablando tranquilamente. "No se puede estar en dos lugares a la vez". Está igual de desaliñado de siempre y Harry cae en la cuenta de que en la imagen de su mente está perfectamente peinado y vestido, mucho más parecido al Sirius de hace 14 años que al de ahora.

Mostrándose desafiante y orgulloso sí, pero sin las arrugas ni la tristeza que el Sirius encerrado en Grimmauld Place lleva consigo.

-Sirius...-Harry intenta decir algo más, pero no puede. Siente tanto alivio que parece que va a explotar.- Estás... estás bien.  
-Claro que estoy bien. Harry, ¿qué...?  
-¿Eso es Grimmauld Place?  
\- Sigo sin salir de esta cárcel- dice un tanto amargamente, pero por una vez a Harry le da igual.-Claro que es Grimmlaud Place.

Sirius mueve un poco el espejo y Harry se da cuenta de que Sirius está sentado en su habitación y eso le basta para convencerse: Voldemort está tratando de tentarle para hacerle abandonar la seguridad del castillo.

En sus 15 años, Harry nunca se había sentido tan feliz de haberse equivocado en algo y aunque sabe que Hermione se lo estará recordando hasta el final de los días, la certeza de que Sirius está a salvo hace que se le escapen un par de lágrimas. Hermione es la bruja más inteligente del mundo y eso nada podrá cambiarlo.  
-Me estás preocupando y...  
-Tú... Voldemort... el Departamento de Misterios.... torturar.  
No es capaz de decir mucho más, pero por la mirada horrorizada de Sirius no hace falta. Ha entendido perfectamente lo que ocurre.  
-¿Has seguido practicando Oclumancia?  
-Snape se niega a seguir dándome clases.-Harry se muerde el labio antes de confesar que nunca le dio importancia, que nunca practicó-Joder, era tan real... estabas ahí tan pálido y él sólo se reía. Y...  
-Harry, respira. Estoy bien y...

Pero otro pinchazo de dolor sacude a Harry, que no puede evitar soltar el espejo y gritar, sacudido por imágenes de su padrino siendo brutalmente torturado. Aunque ya sabe que nada es real, no puede evitar temblar. Es como si le estuvieran torturando a él.  
-Harry, dime algo....  
-Está yendo a más.-dice el chico volviendo a sujetar el espejo, tocándose con la otra la frente.-¡Sólo va a peor!  
Intenta que no le tiemble la voz, pero no lo consigue del todo.  
-¡Quédate donde estás!-le dice Sirius.-vuelvo en un minuto. ¡NO TE MUEVAS!

-Harry, Harry...  
Harry tarda un instante en poder centrarse, la última imagen fue particularmente intensa. Voldemort se está impacientando.  
-Snape va hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Va a darte un traslador que te va a sacar de Hogwarts, ahí no estás seguro ahora mismo.  
Harry asiente pero no está muy seguro de haber entendido bien lo que le ha dicho su padrino. Intenta decir algo, pero una nueva oleada de imágenes invade su mente y todo a su alrededor se vuelve negro.


	2. Las ventajas de tener una familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha costado más de lo que pensaba terminarlo, pero aquí está por fin. Espero que les haya gustado. Un saludo.

Cuando Harry abre los ojos, lo primero que nota es el terrible dolor de cabeza que tiene. Mucho peor que cuando Neville, Ron y él dieron buena cuenta de una botella de hidromiel de la señora Rosmerta cortesía de los gemelos.

Lo siguiente que nota es que ya no está en su habitación. De hecho, no sabe donde está.  
-Buenas tardes, señor Potter-la voz de su padrino suena jovial, demasiado, casi como si estuviera esforzándose para ello. Harry trata de enfocarlo, pero no lo logra del todo.  
-Toma-le tiende las gafas y enciende la varita, con lo que a Harry el mundo le parece un lugar menos borroso.  
-¿Dónde estoy?  
-Grimmauld Place.  
Harry asiente y su padrino le tiende una mano para ayudarle a sentarse. 

-¿Mareado? ¿Cansado? ¿Dolorido?  
Harry se señala la cicatriz ante lo cual Sirius da un largo suspiro.   
-Para eso no tengo nada, enano.

Sirius le mira con algo de pena mientras Harry trata de centrarse un poco . De repente cae en la cuenta de que ya no tiene imágenes de Sirius siendo atacado en su cabeza.  
-¿Y Voldemort? ¿Qué ha pasado con...?  
-Cómo adivinaste las imágenes fueron introducidas por él para tentarte a ir al Departamento de Misterios.

Harry traga saliva pensando en lo fácil que fue para Voldemort hacerle creer una mentira y mira a Sirius, que simplemente le da un medio abrazo.   
-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.   
-Yo... casi... Hermione me obligó a comprobarlo... joder, yo ni siquiera pensé que Voldemort me pudiera engañar así...  
-Tienes 15 años y te hemos tratado como si fueras un bebé durante demasiado tiempo, Harry. Es natural que te hayas acostumbrado a querer resolverlo todo tú solo y a no confiar en los adultos que debemos protegerte.-da un largo suspiro-pero eso se acaba ahora. Da igual lo que opine Molly, no te volveré a ocultar cosas para protegerte... aunque eso signifique darte malas noticias.

Harry se da cuenta de lo triste que está su padrino y le invade una sensación horrible en el estómago.   
-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha...?  
-Anoche varios miembros de la Orden fueron al Departamento de Misterios.

Sin embargo Harry no le deja terminar.  
-¿Remus? ¿Dónde esta Remus?-Harry hace el amago de levantarse pero su padrino le pone una mano en el hombro para calmarlo.  
-Está perfecto-dice con una media sonrisa-Ese maldito hombre-lobo tiene un don, consiguió dejar inconsciente a Lucius Malfoy y a Anthony Dolohov sin llevarse un solo rasguño.

El tono de orgullo en la voz de Sirius es tan evidente que a Harry le parece estar invadiendo un momento privado, pero aun así la tristeza en él es más que clara y Harry trata de prepararse para lo peor.  
-Bellatrix se ha puesto como objetivo aparente acabar con "los traidores a la sangre Black"...  
-¿Sirius qué quieres...?  
-Tonks ha muerto.

Harry nota una sensación fría en el estómago, como una serpiente enroscándose dentro de él. Si él no hubiera tenido esa visión Tonks no habría...  
-Harry-llama Sirius con suavidad-esto no es tu culpa. Tonks era una auror, que decidió ayudar a la Orden voluntariamente. Si hay alguien a quien quieres culpar, culpa a Bellatrix.

Aún así Harry no puede evitar pensar que jamás volverá a ver a Tonks imitando caras en el desayuno ni tropezando con la pata de troll en el vestíbulo. Tonks con su pelo rosa chicle y su sonrisa contagiosa, con sus camisetas de las brujas de Macbeth y su sueño de ser la primera jefa de aurores proveniente de Hufflepuff.

-¿Hay algún herido más?-pregunta Harry tratando de que no le tiemble la voz. Sirius niega con la cabeza.  
-Dumbledore llegó enseguida y luchó contra Voldemort, el ministro los vio y Voldemort huyó. Ahora todo el mundo mágico sabe que decíais la verdad.   
-¿Y qué pasa contigo?  
-Están trabajando en mi defensa, con algo de suerte volveré a ser un hombre libre.-Harry trata de sonreír pero no le sale del todo, la tristeza por la pérdida de Tonks demasiado real.- Además, Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo. Vendrá dentro de un rato. 

Harry asiente, inseguro de qué decir.  
-¿Que quería Voldemort?- Hace la pregunta como dudando, pero tiene que intentarlo. Si una amiga ha muerto por ello...  
-Una profecía.  
-¿Una profecía?  
-Si. ¿Viste una sala con esferas plateadas?- el chico asiente y Sirius continúa- La Orden ha estado haciendo guardia allí este año... es el lugar donde se almacenan copias de las profecías hechas por auténticas videntes.   
-¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo y con Voldemort?  
-No lo sé. 

Harry le mira como si no le creyera pero Sirius sólo se ríe.  
-Yo estoy de tu lado, Harry... no me mire así. Sabes que si por mí fuera te lo habría contado hace meses. El contenido completo de la profecía sólo lo conoce Dumbledore, creo que tus padres sí lo supieron. Yo les pedí que no me lo contaran por si...  
-Por si te capturaban y trataban de sacarte la información.

Él simplemente asiente y Harry no puede evitar pensar en todo lo que la gente ha estado haciendo durante años para protegerle, en todo lo que la gente seguirá haciendo para salvar al "Niño-Que-Vivió".  
-¿Entonces esa profecía tiene bastantes años?  
-Se hizo cuando naciste.  
-Probablemente no me va a gustar lo que dice, ¿no?-dice Harry dejándose caer en la cama- A estas alturas debería haber renunciado a la esperanza de tener una vida normal.  
-No sabes como siento que tengas que pasar por esto Harry, no es justo. Tus padres... mira, no sé que decía la profecía... pero les rompió el corazón saberla. Ha sido la única vez que vi llorar a tu padre, él solo decía una y otra vez que daría todo lo que tuviera para que tú pudieras tener una infancia normal.  
-No tuvo mucha suerte-dice Harry suavemente.  
-Pero quiero que tengas en cuenta algo, Remus y yo vamos a estar siempre junto a ti. No estás solo. Mientras nos quede aliento, tú jamás estarás solo, Harry Potter.

Harry asiente y le agarra la mano con fuerza a su padrino. Por primera vez desde que tiene memoria, Harry tiene un lugar al que llamar hogar y unas personas que van a estar a su lado siempre... y eso es mucho, eso es todo lo que Harry siempre soñó en su alacena. Puede que el destino le traiga horrores, pero ahora mismo le ha traido una familia.


End file.
